La pesadilla
by Dmente
Summary: Hoy os relato cómo murio una de mis mejores amigas...


Bueno, me presento, soy un chico de un lugar cuyo nombre quedó maldito tras los sucesos del 6 de Junio de este mismo año. Hasta ahora mi boca estaba sellada y es que decir lo que a continuación os relato no es algo que se trague con facilidad…

Despertamos juntos el 30 de Mayo, Sara y yo, no es su verdadero nombre, pero su familia me pidió que no lo diera. Era una chica preciosa, metro sesenta y poco, coletas bastante largas y siempre, siempre sonreía. Nunca la vi triste ni siquiera aquél día. Estuvimos hablado por Msn con un buen amigo nuestro, Gonzalo, y nos dio el enlace a un juego que le recordaba a Sara, Yume Nikki, el juego, según nos explicó consistía en recoger algo llamado efectos para luego dejarlos en el "Nexo", así se llamaba el punto de unión de los mundos que visitaba la protagonista, para luego ver el final, a Sara le intereso probarlo y lo descargó, hasta aquí todo era normal, pero cuando terminó de descargarse sonó una risa bastante siniestra de no más de tres segundos, Sara y yo nos miramos y lo achacamos a algún anuncio de alguna web que estaría abierta. Tras eso, inmediatamente nos pusimos a probar el juego, iniciamos una nueva partida y nos acostamos en la cama para comenzar la aventura. Tras terminar una cuenta atrás de tres segundos aparecimos en el balcón y nos dispusimos a jugar, todo fue normal en lo que cabe sabiendo que este juego esta basado en las pesadillas que tiene una niña, al día siguiente ya nos habíamos informado de cuantos efectos existían y teníamos tres de veintidós, ese día poco jugamos y Sara remarcó que Madotsuki (Así se llama la protagonista) se parecía a ella pero era más, ¿triste? No sabía definirlo del todo…

Al día siguiente tuve que irme de casa de Sara, me había quedado desde la semana pasada y habíamos estirado todo lo que pudimos el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Nos despedimos y Sara me dijo bromeando, "Tranquilo, nos podremos ver en el Nexo al dormir" Le contesté con una simple sonrisa y me fui a casa, kilómetros, muchos kilómetros alejados. Ella no volvió a conectarse, la llamé el cinco de Junio para ver si estaba bien y me dijo que ya tenía todos los efectos, pero que lo había pasado muy mal, pesadillas con Madotsuki matando a sus padres, Nasu's, que me explicó que eran unas enemigas del juego, algo así como mujeres pájaro, la perseguían en sueños, el juego se volvía cada vez más siniestro y le daba miedo jugar, me contó que el cielo del balcón se había vuelto rojo sangre, que ahora Madotsuki tenía los ojos abiertos y eran rojos lucía una sonrisa algo maníaca y que de vez en cuando reía como una psicópata… entonces dijo que iba a terminar el juego, se escuchó un grito y se cortó la línea, también la luz. No supe de ella hasta el día siguiente, los padres me pidieron que fuera a su casa y al llegar lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, mi mejor amiga, según sus padres, la encontraron en la habitación, con la escena final de Yume nikki y muerta, pero de una manera demasiado increíble, los médicos achacaban los golpes, la ruptura de cráneo, todo, a que se tiró de lo alto de un edificio… Tal y como pasaba en Yume nikki…

Le pedí permiso a los padres para revisar su ordenador y jugué la última partida de Sara. Me encontré esto…

Madotsuki en medio de la sala de espaldas, con el cuchillo goteando sangre, esto era muy raro ya que estaba fuera del mundo de sueños, entonces, sin yo hacer nada se dio la vuelta, el sprite de Madotsuki se había vuelto endiabladamente más siniestro y sádico, parecía tener sangre por todo el cuerpo su cara estaba sonriendo y sus ojos completamente abiertos de pronto se rió y la cámara se acercó a su cara dejándola ver con bastante definición, movió los labios, volvió a sonar esa risa del demonio y de pronto el ordenador se colgó y salió la pantalla azul de Windows… creí que había acabado el susto pero no… de la parte superior de la pantalla comenzó a teñirse de rojo como si fuera sangre cayendo y por donde pasaba esa "sangre" cambiaba el texto, cuando terminó de caer pude leer en inglés lo siguiente, que dejo ya traducido.

Madotsuki:

¿Fue divertido?, ella ahora es mi amiga, no volverá, es mía, ahora podremos jugar juntas, ahora podremos soñar juntas, ahora no estaré sola, ahora tú también vendrás…

¿Fue divertido verla morir?

Eso último se repitió hasta el fondo de la pantalla, si no fuera bastante el miedo que tenía de pronto se apagó la pantalla y vi reflejada a Sara… vi como le explotó literalmente la cabeza y caía sobre el teclado, y escuché esas campanillas del final… entonces se reflejó Madotsuki, o parecía ella si fuera de carne y hueso, se escuchó un grito muy intenso y se mantuvo más de un minuto, hasta que llegaron los padres de Sara y desconectaron el ordenador. Yo no podía moverme, estaba aterrado. Cuando al fin me recuperé les conté todo a los padres y ellos dejaron el ordenador en un cuarto que usaban de trastero. Desde entonces, dicen que en su casa se escuchan gritos de terror y risas por la noche, pasos, y la madre afirma haber visto a una de esas Nasu correr por el pasillo. Yo… bueno, desde entonces tengo pesadillas y como dijo Sara… Nos podemos ver en el Nexo…

La crean o no. Esta es mi historia, pido a los que no hayan jugado al Yume Nikki que no toquen ese maldito juego, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Sara…


End file.
